pienetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
33009
3.30.09 Video Feed '''Hector's Journal''' '''From Russia with Ridicule''' Unless you’ve been living on a Russian Space station (and if you have I hope there’s a mini bar) you may have read about our JUMP theory becoming fully realized over the skies of Virginia Beach, V.A. http://news.yahoo.com/s/space/20090330/sc_space/mysteryflashandbigboomrattlesvirginia The official explanation was Russian Space Rocket (I guess weather balloon was already taken), which of course is horseshit. Boards everywhere are snickering at this explanation and ours will be no different. Some are saying it’s Tesla’s time experiments finally ‘coughing something up.’ I like a good time paradox as much as the next theorist but coming on top of recent weird occurrences I think it’s JUMP related. Something was either coming or going over Virginia. I’d like to think something was coming to instigate the next tech breakthrough. A good debate going round our boards is “how can you credit every super natural jaywalker with being part of the JUMP?” You know I love you guy’s right? My answer is something akin to genetic cultural identity. If there are ten people left who speak a rare native dialect, they become the sum total of that cultural. They embody all that came before them right? Thousands channeled into a few. I believe that carries with it some spiritual baggage. “Why Hector that’s cute, do you have any proof?” Yes, my rhetorical friend I do. A recent University Science experiment took dozens of sibling mice and separated them at birth. Shortly after they would run teams of sibling through a maze, careful to keep them separate. The second mouse learned from the mistakes of the first mouse, despite having no contact with him. The third mouse learned from the second’s mistakes. Until the last siblings made no mistakes at all. Again and again these creatures were communicating with each other on a genetic / spiritual level. Now, we’re all open to the supernatural, which makes us brethren in an emotional sense. Now, imagine if you can, a Monster Squad of supernatural connection. I’m not saying Moth Man, Bigfoot and the dead ghost of your pervy uncle all go out to get coffee together BUT their collective behaviors may change when an even bigger supernatural occurrence occurs. The JUMP and whatever instigates it has or will arrive soon. Why else would Chupacabras start running around during the day? Despite having a rough week today’s news completely rejuvenated me. I was feeling pretty good until Baron and I got back from dinner and saw what happened to our office. Video to follow. Posted on 2009-03-30 @ http://www.pietheory.com/ ---- '''The Baron Files''' '''The News Never Tells The Truth''' A rocket? Sure it was a rocket (wink wink). The news always seems to find a way to cover up the truth. If you ask me, this was a JUMP marker. Things are amping and ramping up! http://news.yahoo.com/s/space/20090330/sc_space/mysteryflashandbigboomrattlesvirginia Baron---> Posted on 2009-03-30 @ http://www.pietheory.com/ ---- '''The Baron Files:''' '''The Creep Continues...And I Hate It!!!!''' This beats the turkey leg hard. Yet another day of tossers following me around. When is this stupid horse stew going to stop? Srange, I never viewed myself as the type who would have stalkers. Why now? Why so often? What makes me so high f@$king profile all of the sudden? So many questions in my head. Whatever this is, I don't want it; I need to find a way to get my life back. I can't even walk to the gym without feeling rushed and crushed. Not the life I wanted...not the life I was looking for. This sucks and I can't take much more of this filthy crap! Baron---> Posted on 2009-03-30 @ www.pietheory.com ---- jOoQa-jnfM0 ---- XvjkgT-HIpk ---- Photos From 3.30.09 Video Feed=